


Rising Tides

by flannelfeelings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Dean, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Happy Dean, Human Castiel, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Castiel, Transgender Castiel, mentions of transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has passed many landmarks in his lifetime...but this might be one of the most exciting. </p><p>Dean is incredibly happy he's able to share this moment with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble about trans!Cas and his first appearance of facial hair! Such an exciting experience! :D
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts!
> 
> (a note; Cas does not refer to or generalize all trans people! Everyone is different!)

“ _Dean!_ ”

Dean hears the shrill shriek of his boyfriend's voice coming from their bathroom early in the morning on a Sunday. Pushing himself off the couch in a frenzy, Dean stumbles across the wooden floor in his socks, sliding across the wood clumsily. He slips in the doorway of their bathroom and quickly rights himself, brushing his shirt off as he assesses Cas’ appearance.

“What is it baby?” Dean asks breathlessly when he sees there’s nothing physically harmful to Cas in the vicinity.

Cas grabs Dean by the collar of his shirt, dragging him further into the bathroom, “look!” he says excitedly, guiding Dean’s hand to his face.

Dean’s fingers brush along Castiel’s jaw for a moment, and then he grins, squinting to get a better look, “Cas! You’ve got five o’clock shadow!”

“I know!” he screams giddily, laughter bubbling up in excited spouts, “look! Look at me, god I’m fucking handsome!”

Dean pulls Castiel closer, crushing their chests against each other. Cas had been lucky enough to afford his top surgery last year, flattening his breasts into a shape similar to Dean’s. He’d proudly been with Cas throughout the whole process, and seeing his boyfriend sobbing tears of absolute and utter euphoria at the sight of his masculine chest, made Dean feel like he never has before. Cas has been on testosterone for a while now, and it’s been having positive effects. Only now though are they beginning to see the start of serious facial hair sprouting up on Cas’ jaw.

Dean will never forget the look on Castiel’s face in this moment. It’s the look of someone who’s fought their way through a lifetime of hardship and pain and judgement. Castiel bears the expression of a person so worn by crushing societal norms and the strain of close-minded, hurtful people who fail to see the true meaning of happiness. And yet, there’s something so bittersweet and pleasant about the worn light in his cerulean eyes. Castiel is finally changing things the way he wants, the way he needs for himself. He’s becoming the person he was born to be, and Dean has never seen anything more fucking beautiful than a person growing into the shoes they were meant to fill.

Castiel hasn’t always been this self- accepting. When Dean had first met him in freshman year, he’d been “ _Castielle”_ the neurotic, dorky cheerleader that stole Dean’s heart. Dean had always thought there was something off about the way she acted. The way when he saw her pass by a mirror, she’d cringe and look away as if the person staring back at her was all wrong. Dean was always confused by that, she was gorgeous in every way. She was intelligent, and smart and funny and outgoing...he still is. Little did he know, Castiel was struggling internally with a monumental proportion of confusion and fear. The fear was the worst part, Dean suspects. Because Cas has always known who he is, but his parents...they for whatever reason wanted to deny him happiness. Dean will never understand that, honestly. He cannot fathom the inability to accept people for who they are, especially if it makes them happier. Besides, what’s the fucking big deal? Cas realized who he is, it’s a fucking _gender_ it’s not like he was changing his goddamn personality. Why the hell is what’s between our legs so important to people who aren’t ever going to see them? Why the fuck did Castiel’s parents find it perfectly okay for them to condemn him because he found himself? Jesus, Dean still gets upset over their incredible idiocy and hatred.

Nevertheless, he’s eternally grateful that some force, whether it be his own intelligence and love or something external, motivated Cas to accept himself and not care about his parents disgusting backwards opinions. Dean had been proud to stand by Castiel’s side when he began changing himself for the better, and he will proudly stand by him until Cas is fucking sick of him doing so. Because Dean is never going to stop loving Cas, boy, girl, puppet, dolphin, whatever. Okay, maybe not dolphin because that’s pretty gross but how cute would Cas be as a dolphin? Super cute.

“I love you.” Dean manages to thrust away his clustered thoughts, clutching his hands tight against Cas’ back, “god I love you so much.”

“I love you more!” Cas is still grinning wildly, unable to contain his unbridled joy, “Dean thank you so much for being here.”

“Of course.” Dean leans down and presses a soft kiss to the prickly stubble of Castiel’s jaw, “god you’re a rugged bastard. Let’s go cut some trees down, or shit, I’ve got enough wood for the both of us.”

Cas snorts out a laugh, “You’re not as witty as you think.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“Unfortunately, I do.”


End file.
